A storage apparatus (storage box) disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-87625) is stored compactly on a side surface of a luggage compartment of a vehicle by folding a pair of side wall parts and a bottom wall part configuring the storage apparatus (storage box) to become in a stored state.